


"The One"

by Uzrfrndly



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mild Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:33:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uzrfrndly/pseuds/Uzrfrndly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The fear of commitment," Nick has the opposite problem. He is so afraid of missing out on his "soul mate" that it costs him more relationships than he can count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The One"

Chapter 1:

 

Monotony, he'd grown strangely fond of it's predictability.

However nice it was to know what comes next, it couldn't make up for his boredom. His old life was exciting and free. To go from full speed to low gear so quickly was a hard hit to take, and it's effects were always prevalent.

Fourteen counts against his record made it hard to stay unnoticed in public. Any cop who saw him would stop him, even if he wasn't doing anything. He made too many stupid mistakes. However, he did have something to show for it.

When he was a boy, he would steal smart phones. He couldn't unlock them in order to resell them as is save for the occasional shady customer, but very few mammals were aware that a lot of their internal components were made from precious metals like gold and platinum. He got so good at taking them apart that it turned into a hobby. He got very good with his hands and learned a wealth of knowledge about the craft. After twenty years of it he practically didn't need college.

So when the chips were down and he had nowhere to turn, this is what he did to get by. He was now the not-so-proud owner of his own computer repair store.

It wasn't just computers, he wasn't about to turn from criminal to bureaucrat.Whatever anyone happened to walk through his door with he would look at. If he was confident he could fix it then he would do it. Thanks to this he drummed up more business than a typical repair shop, and developed a bit of a reputation.

"Wanna close up early? I got someplace to be." Short and to the point as always.

He used to talk a lot more, but since becoming a slowly rotting adult he'd lost his interest in conversation. It was nine-thirty in the morning, but Nick was still his own man. This was his business and if he wanted to leave he was going to.

He was speaking to his only friend. Fennick didn't need to quit the hustle, it was Nick who was dumb enough to get caught so many times. Why was he here? Well, he was closer to Nick than he would say. He saw no need to keep going without him. Besides, he would probably come looking for him eventually regardless.

He didn't say anything in response. He and Nick had plenty of non-verbal communication... in the form of only talking when the answer was no. Nick could take his silence as a yes to closing early, so he grabbed some cash out of the register before heading for the door.

He stopped long enough to ask one more thing.

"Hey if I get any-"

" _If_ you get any pills, yea... I can still move em'."

Fennick still had connections. Having him around wasn't just useful for maintaining his shop, he could still make money on the side. Just as long as he didn't get too directly involved himself. Now it was time for Nick to be a wuss again...

The "where" he was headed wasn't embarrassing, it was the "why." Nick had a very serious and very _un_ manly problem...

....

"I've told you before Nick, your fear of being alone isn't the problem. It's only a symptom."

"..."

Nick didn't much care for his therapist. She tried really hard to be "gentle" and "understanding," while in the same breath making him feel an idiot. He never said he was afraid of being alone.

"Is it so wrong to believe that there's only _one_ lady out there for me?"

This room was disgustingly brown. Dark wood, brown leather, and brown books in every direction. Even the curtains were some kind of brown plaid believe it or not. He supposed you couldn't call it "plaid," but it was basically brown wallpaper in cloth form. Just imagine a therapist's office and you wouldn't be too far off the mark.

"No Nick, there isn't." What were the odds I wonder that Nick's issues with the lady foxes had something to do with his therapist being a lady fox? Fate is a lie, but luck sure isn't and Nick had none...

"You remember that this has cost me more relationships than I can count... right?" He really felt that he had to check. His therapist wasn't in her fifties, she hadn't been doing this all that long.

She jotted down a few notes in her binder before continuing.

"Yes, and do you remember what I said?"

"You literally just said it... can we not do this?"

Nick was getting annoyed. He doubted very much that therapists were supposed to be stubborn, but it really felt like she didn't want to listen to him. She rested the cap end of her pen on her lips and swiveled in her chair for a moment.

"Lots of folks believe in "soul mates" Nick. There's nothing strange about what you're thinking, some find it a little superstitious but that doesn't mean it doesn't exist."

"You make it sound like a minor inconvenience for me. I'm miserable over here, I'm so afraid of missing out on _the one_ that I probably already broke up with her."

"That's exactly why we need to get to the _root_ of the problem, It'll never get better if we don't figure out what's fueling your insecurity Nick." She looked concerned, but Nick wasn't so convinced.

If you happened to be wondering just how bad Nick's problem could really be then maybe this will enlighten you. Nick had known his therapist Rebecca for about three weeks, and at the moment, he's wondering what their kids would look like. He's also tossing around "Rebecca Wilde" in his head and is convinced that it has a nice ring to it... and if even _that_ wasn't enough to convince you he also happens to be engaged. Speaking of which...

"I'm really worried this time, I'm supposed to be getting married in a week. What if I bail on her for something ridiculous like I always do?"

She had her pen in her mouth again. this time she chewed on it for a second, a clear indicator that she was thinking about something.

"Tell me about your father Nick..."

Classic therapist move Rebecca. Let's talk about what you want to talk about, right? He fumed internally for a moment. then without realizing it he'd started to wonder why she used his name so much. The simple answer was that she was a professional and using someone's name a lot during conversation implies that they're genuinely interested in what you have to say, but Nick had a very serious problem. He took it as something very different.

"Do you wanna hear about my old man... or do you wanna hear about _me_?"

Unbelievable, he was being sly and flirtatious with his therapist while having a conversation about his upcoming marriage to someone else. Don't get the wrong idea, Nick wasn't flirting with her because he was a womanizer. He'd already gotten it into his head that she could be _the one_ , and if she was he couldn't take any chances.

Rebecca was a professional, she'd dealt with much worse in this room. His little "charm show" didn't faze her one bit. She jotted down another note in her binder and turned towards her desk.

"I'm going to recommend something for you Nick, and I think you'll find it a little strange at first but believe me when I say that it's for your own good." She pulled a couple of files out of the drawer on the other side of her desk. Nick didn't look at her butt while she was reaching for it, because he was a gentleman... probably.

She handed him a few pages and then went back to her desk to straighten a few misplaced documents she found. He looked over the page for a moment until he realized what it was...

"This is uh... Google directions to-"

"An adult novelty store, yes." She said like it was no big deal.

Nick's brain started to churn with excitement. "She's throwing hard signals at me" he thought. The reader can imagine that he was jumping to extreme conclusions, but even they might have second thoughts after what came next.

"I want you to go to that establishment... and masturbate every day until your wedding."

He had no idea how to respond to that, and understandably so. He gawked at her until he asked the only question that popped into his head.

"But... what about the honeymoon?"

"Well, do you think your wife would rather not have sex on her honeymoon or have no honeymoon at all?"

He could only guess that she was right, even if her solution was a little unorthodox. If he was some deviant sex addict it would probably be the most logical solution. He was not, however, a sex addict. So he had serious doubts that she understood his problems.

"Can't I just get some pills or something?"

Don't misunderstand Nick, asking for pills is purely business. He has no desire to keep them for himself. But Rebecca was a reasonable professional. When a patient asks for pills without any sort of prompting it's an immediate red flag.

"What kind of pills Nick?" Her face clearly displayed her uneasiness for Nick's request. Her skepticism was not misplaced however, Nick knew he didn't actually need the pills. Nick was tired of this exchange in general and decided to cut it short while he was ahead.

"Never mind, I guess your suggestion is... _reasonable_." It was layered with sarcasm.

Rebecca understood Nick's concern. What she'd suggested was shocking, and she couldn't expect him to simply roll with it without question. She folded up her binder and set the pen inside. She decided then that the easiest way to explain her suggestion was to give him some insight into her thought process.

"You obviously have some doubts about my suggestion Nick." He shot an obvious look of "no shit" at her before she continued. "You're constantly looking for your soul mate, right?"

He looked around for a moment, and then gave her only a lazy shrug to confirm her question.

"Well, masturbation would allow you to produce endorphins and serotonin without an emotional connection... in your case, it would be feeling love without having anything to be afraid of."

Nick had no idea what endorphins or serotonin were. He'd heard those words, but never cared enough about something so seemingly asinine to look it up. He wasn't stupid though, so he figured one of them had to be the chemical for love or something along those lines...

"I love how you can just say masturbate without even blinking..." He wasn't flirting this time. He found it genuinely amusing to meet a woman who could so easily throw around dirty words.

She however, was done with Nick's nonsense for the day.

"You're already past your time Nick, I have another client coming in in ten minutes. Have a good day." She didn't even look up from sorting papers on her desk to bid him farewell.

He looked a little saddened by it for a moment, but he shrugged it off and made his way out of her office. The receptionist didn't even acknowledge him walk by as he left. She was an old armadillo who quite unashamedly hated her job. Perhaps she felt as though she should've retired many years ago. Once he was out of the office he took the flight of stairs down as opposed to waiting for the elevator.

It was only around eleven-thirty, and Fennick was gone for the day. He couldn't go back and open the shop again and honestly he didn't want to. This sort of situation would usually have a guy wanting to see a movie, or go window shopping. The thought of a leisurely time consuming afternoon on the town was appealing... but he would most definitely be stopped if he ran into a cop. It wouldn't be the first time and it's not like anyone in town would be surprised to see it happen. He occasionally thought that some of them might be following him for awhile just to see him get searched.

With all of this in mind, he decided to do it anyway. Maybe he could stop by the smut store and take his... _medication_ , on the way home.

　

 


End file.
